Shattered Glass
by MiniM00se
Summary: another Shattered Glass story in the TFA universe.  this story is also on Deviantart,   this is my first fanfiction story, so please go easy on me.  and yes,  there are quite a lot of Fringe refrences in this
1. the Crossing

'Why,' Sari thought, as she rode in Bee, chasing Lockdown as he ran from his crimes, 'Why Does this never get old?'

She shook off the thought, and smiled deviously, she loved these high speed chases.

Without warning, Lockdown changed to robot-form, and the dying sunlight flashed off of his hook hand menacingly,

"Come and get me," he taunted

With equal, if not greater speed, Bumblebee did the same, and replied with a smirk, "Hey I realized something,"

he tilted his head, and continued, "If you fought 'in' the Great War, then that means you're as old as Ratchet! Maybe older!"

Not his best taunt, but it worked.

The black lines on Lockdown's face fell into an unintelligible snarl,

And Bumblebee just laughed, "what's that, Old-Man?"

Sari shook her head, something's just wouldn't change.

A gold and black Motorcycle pulled up beside them, quickly reforming into Prowl, the nature-loving Cyber ninja.

"Move, Bumblebee" he called simply, and tonelessly, as the orange chainsaw came flying at them, attached to its master, Lockdown, who was snickering sickly, "It's too bad I can't take that mouth with me as well, it's obviously your best weapon," he slyly remarked, breaking off Bumblebee's stingers.

Sari got out her own blasters, ready to Slag the creep, when suddenly, a red flash lit up the sky, and the world seemed to shudder.

Sari stumbled, feeling a bit woozy.

Everything around her seemed to swirl, and change. Sari almost imagined that Lockdown looked frightened.

But… that was wrong. It had to be.

Lockdown would never show any weakness, he had no pity, no pain, and no fear.

And yet… this was real.

It had to be.

Bumblebee looked bigger, darker, and he had a nasty sneer on his faceplate. His optics were blood-red, and ice-cold. At first, Sari mistook the miniscule Autobot symbol on his chest for a Deception one, it was purple, but it didn't look spiky, or anything. His Servos didn't have fingers, they were pointed, and more like demented claws. His basic colors were the same, yellow on black, but the shades seemed malevolent, they seemed to insist violence. Even his stingers looked demented; they gave off an inverted glow, like backlights. What was most different, however, was that he was just beating the slag out of the Bounty hunter.

BANG! There was a gaping hole in a building

ZAP! A minivan was disintegrated

On the other hand, Lockdown looked broken. The sharp spikes which once resembled vicious horns of viciousness now were sagging lumps that just seemed sad. Where once there had been a cruel hook, now there was a gaping tan-black stump. All of his paint seemed faded, with many scars crisscrossing the pale colors, revealing the bare metal beneath, even a few sparking wires. His Chainsaw had changed to a flag pole, the end of which had been snapped off, in hopes that the jagged edge would provide some protection.

It didn't

SNAP! It was just a pile of melted goo.

The absolute terror on the black-and-white face, as well as the words he uttered in terror, delivered a clear message,

Surrender.

And still, the dark Bee kept shooting.

He was completely oblivious to the screams of the humans around him; the only acknowledgement he gave was a half-hearted attempt to squish them flat.

What had happened?


	2. Not  in Detroit Anymore

The frightened Lockdown was wedging his way to something, it was... A three pronged throwing star!

Like Prowl's

'Mentioning which, where is he?' thought Sari

Finally, the whimpering ex- bounty hunter snatched the golden implement, and beat a hasty retreat.

"That's right, you coward! Run, run for your life, you slagging low-life!" the Darkbee called after him,

All of this was a bit much to take in. Sari was dumbfounded as she watched the horrendous sight.

She didn't see, as Lockdown hit her, not to injure, but to carry her away.

Dazed, Sari noticed that his headlights glowed with an odd soft green light, and then fainted

There was a flash, of blood-red in the sky

Sari looked around at this broken city,

And …

It was a miracle.

There were no screams,

No melted heaps of former cars,

No fires,

No...

Autobots.

'When would they go away', she sighed to herself.

It was Bumblebee, he was beating on Lockdown.

The bully.

Suddenly, Sari remembered,

The Mission

She had to help Lockdown get the throwing star.

It would put her one step closer to gathering a force to end their destructive rampage. Lockdown had a weak heart, but at least he had one.

He would need some coaxing, and it would take a while to get him to join her cause.

This was only a start.

But, if she couldn't, if he only got the slag beaten out of him, then it could make him even more reluctant to help her.

She didn't have time for that.

Sari leaped into action, firing mercilessly on the oppressor, freeing Lockdown from the pummels.

He stared at her in disbelief, then sneered, and drove off.

That was odd.

What about the trinket, it was a promise, to give her shelter when she needed it. Oh, she needed to have a talk with him. But first, there was Autobot skidplate to kick.

"This is for my dad" she whispered,

And then aimed prepared her blasters, ready to die if she had to.

Those autobots would pay; they would take back everything they took from her.

Sari woke up in a cave.

that was odd, the last thing she remembered, she and Bumblebee were going to take Lockdown to jail, on Cybertron, for his crimes, and then...

And then the lights appeared in the sky, and the world went all crazy.

She had to stifle a scream, when she saw that Lockdown was in the cave with her.

He heard her quiet noise, however, and got up from his sentry at the entrance, and strode over to where she was,

"You're alive" he exclaimed, "I was worried about you, you zoned out back there,"

Silently, Sari nodded, still overwhelmed, but if Bumblebee had become an evil monster, then maybe Lockdown could be...

a hero


End file.
